Mi Bartender
by taly87
Summary: Ella humana. El vampiro. Una Disco. Un Callejón. Miedo. Paranoia. Deseo. Lujuria. Atrapados. y finalmente Amor... one-shot/Lemmons


_Holas!_

_No me aguante! lo tenia que subir! lo termine junto con el cap 4 de Tu amor mi enfermedad... pero no me atreví a publicarlo cuando subí el otro... pero acá estoy no me aguante! jajaja_

_Espero que les guste, mi primer one-shot... _

**Mi Bartender**

Era una noche como cualquier otra en Chicago… me estaba preparando para ir a trabajar, me mire al espejo y lo que vi me gusto, - nada mal – le dije a mi imagen, llevaba mi cabello castaño suelto me llegaba casi a la cintura con bucles en las puntas, mis ojos marrones delineados de negro, sombra negra en mis parpados y mis labios pintados rojo pasión. Mi vestuario eran unas botas hasta las rodillas con una pollera corta, y una blusa con tirantes que dejaba mi ombligo al aire… todo en negro.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, mis allegados me llaman Bella, tengo 18 años y trabajo en la discoteca Midnight Sun de bartender para costear un poco los gastos de la universidad.

Llego a la disco y al primero que encuentro es a Emmet el patovica de la entrada y un buen amigo, el es realmente intimidante, de contextura fuerte y musculoso, su cabello es negro y rizado y su cara cuando esta trabajando da miedo pero es un osito cariñoso cuando lo tratas fuera de el.

- Hit It!  
Nah, na na na nah,  
na na na nah, na na nah, na na nah,  
na na na nah  
Here comes the hotstepper, murderer – comienza a cantar cuando me hacerco a el, ruedo mis ojos y le digo

-hey Emm!¿ Preparándote para echar gente?- saludándolo con un abrazo

-Hola Bells! Solo espero que sea una noche tranquila, pero siempre estoy preparado- me dice abrazándome hasta casi dejarme sin aire

Cuando me suelta le digo bromeando – tienes que controlar tu fuerza Emm vas a asfixiarme algún día-

-sabes que no puedo y eres una personita muy apretujable Bells- me revuelve el cabello con su mano

-no me despeines! Ya, me voy adentro, eres insoportable! – le digo riéndome entrando a la disco

-me amas admítelo! – me grita Emmet a mis espaldas, solo me rio y sigo mi camino hacia mi barra, me pongo a acomodar las botellas y vasos con sorbetes y ordenar el cambio en la caja… al rato llega Jasper mi amigo y compañero de trabajo, el es alto delgado con cabello color miel y ojos celestes, gracias a el y a Emmet conseguí este trabajo…

La disco ya esta repleta y estoy exausta de tantos tragos que vendí y asqueada de los hombres babosos por suerte tengo a Jazz que los pone en su lugar…

-Hola chicos! Llego la diversión! ¿me extrañaron? – dice mi mejor amiga Alice con una copa en su mano y borracha, Rosalie esta a su lado, hermana de Jazz novia de Emmet y mi otra mejor amiga

-Jazz, controla a tu novia porque esta insoportable y muy borracha- dice Rose rodando los ojos

-ya estas borrachita bebé? Espero que te queden energías para cuando termine aquí – le dice Jasper juguetón

-Estoy perfecta! Y tengo energías de sobra, ahora acércate y dame un buen beso para mostrarles a todas las perras remigladas que se te insinúan que eres mío y solo mío- le dice Alice y Jazz ni lerdo ni perezoso se acerca y le come la boca

-puaj! Paren un poco! hermana presente no querer ver este intercambio de saliva- dice Rose dramáticamente dirigiéndose a ella misma

Alice libera a Jazz a regañadientes y dice – ustedes porque no vieron la escena que armo Rose en la puerta, casi golpea a una chica que solo estaba preguntándole algo a Emm, el logro calmarla y luego le dio un beso casi pornográfico, se veían las lenguas de los dos jugando y todo, te juro que la dejaba un rato mas, desviste a Emm y se lo hace ahí mismo… -

Jasper abre los ojos totalmente sorprendido, no se de que, porque se la pasan dando esos espectáculos pero Jazz siempre reacciona igual, creo que nunca va a acostumbrarce a eso…

-¡Rose! – le grita

-ya! No me jodas hermanito y haz tu trabajo!- le dice Rose y Jazz rojo del enojo sigue trabajando sin decir nada…

-Bellita dame un ¡ORGASMO! – grita Alice –… el trago ya sabes… vodka con licor de durazno, piña colada y granadina… para lo otro lo tengo a mi Jazz – dice yo solo me rio de lo loca que esta y preparo su trago.

-aquí tienes duende- le digo tendiéndole el trago

-gracias Bells eres la mejor bartender deeellll Muuuuuuuunnndoooooooooo!- esta tan borracha…

-¿porque no pides el trago de tu admiradores?- le dice Rose y ya me veo venir alguna broma

-¿Qué admiradores? ¿Qué trago? – pregunta Alice la pobre esta tan borracha que se cree que le esta hablando enserio

-*SEMEN DE PITUFO!- dice Rose soltando una carcajada y sale corriendo porque Alice echa chispas de los ojos y sale a correrla… va… intentando correr chocandose con toda la gente y totalmente desequilibrada… (*semen de pitufo o esperma de pitufo lo llaman lleva: vodka, batido de coco y blue tropic)

-te espera una larga noche Jazz- le digo riéndome…

Y seguimos trabajando… las chicas quien sabe donde andarán ya que no volvieron a aparecerse por acá… son dos locas pero las adoro, Alice es bajita y delgada, por eso lo de duende, sus ojos son de un verde esmeralda presioso y tiene el pelo corto de un negro intenso. Rose es despampanante, tiene un cuerpo perfecto, una melena larga y rubia y sus ojos son del mismo celeste que Jazz.

-Bella, hay un chico muy apuesto que esta sentado en el vip, sillón derecho, solo, que no para de mirarte –me dice Jazz con una sonrisa picara en su rostro mientras yo preparo el trago de un cliente

Busco con mi mirada de quien esta hablando y lo encuentro…

Y no puedo quitar mi vista de el… me quede paralizada al verlo… se ve perfecto… lleva unos jeans negros y camisa negra a medio abotonar dejando a la vista su pálido pecho… no puedo describir bien su rostro porque no lo veo muy bien, pero puedo decir que esta muy bueno y por lo que veo desde aquí tiene unos pómulos salientes, mandíbula fuerte, su cabello es de color bronce y lo lleva todo desordenado, lo demás no logro definirlo bien… pero aunque no pueda ver bien sus ojos siento su penetrante mirada clavada en mi hipnotizándome totalmente…

-Tierra llamando a Bella! – me grita Jazz sacándome de mi aturdimiento

-tampoco te lo dije para que te quedaras así y me dejaras solo trabajando – me dice riendo – vamos ayúdame que hay muchos clientes impacientes

Y no pare de preparar, servir y cobrar tragos… pero en mi mente seguía recordando esa hipnotizante mirada … cuando pude descansar un poco de la gente volví a buscarlo con mi mirada pero no logre encontrarlo… aunque me sentí observada en todo momento…

-bueno Jazz, esta si que fue una noche agitada… - le digo ya que nuestra barra cierra una hora antes que cierre el boliche y las demás barras….

-si estoy agotadísimo… pero me voy a quedar un rato mas… Alice quiere seguir de fiesta– me dice y lo compadesco Alice hasta que no la echan no se va

-bueno suerte con eso, nos vemos mañana, yo ya no doy mas… -

-cuidate Bells nos vemos – me dice dándome un abrazo, nos despedimos y empiezo a pasar por el mar de gente que todavía hay en la disco…

Esquivando persona tras persona tratando de llegar a la salida siento en mi hombro algo muy frio que me detuvo en seco e hizo que se me pusiese la piel de gallina y erizaran los vellos de punta y una especie de descarga eléctrica recorrió mi espina vertebral… me gire para ver quien o que era y solo vi personas bailado cada una en su propio mundo, volví a sentir lo mismo ahora en mi otro hombro y gire al instante pero nada solo gente que parecían no notarme, comencé a dar vueltas en mi lugar mirando en toda dirección… ¿buscando que, quien? No se… pero la sensación de ser observada nunca se fue… y volvió a mi mente la imagen del chico misterioso en el vip…

dios! Ya estoy imaginándome cosas! Mejor me largo de aquí, tanta gente junta me esta sofocando

-nos vemos Emm! Acuérdate! mañana noche de películas en mi dormitorio, te toca traer la comida, Alice se encarga de la bebida- le digo ya en la puerta

-claro Bells! Hasta mañana! Y quiero algo de terror así mi Rose me aprieta todito… -

- mañana lo llevamos a votación y no hay nada mas por decir – le digo comenzando a caminar hacia el campus…

-eso no es justo! – lo escucho gritar

A medida que me alejaba del club por las calles de chicago la música iba disminuyendo en cada paso hasta quedar en completo silencio… todo duerme…solo se oían las hojas de los arboles y algunos papeles tirados por la calle que el viento movía… ajuste mi tapado que me llegaba hasta las rodillas ya que estaba comenzando a sentir frio…

La noche estaba oscura, la luna cubierta por densas nubes y las luces casi ni alumbraban el camino, ya comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa esta caminata… estoy acostumbrada a hacer este camino cada vez que salgo del trabajo pero esta noche la sentía diferente… algo no andaba bien, o solo soy yo siendo paranoica… no se…

Me desvío para acortar camino por un callejón si, estoy loca, digo que siento la noche extraña y se me ocurre andar por un callejón… pero quiero llegar cuanto antes a mi segura habitación…

Aquí todo es mas oscuro… trato de ignorar los ruidos que producen las criaturas apestosas que están entre la basura… apresuro el paso a travez del azfalto, la luna ya no se ve, las nubes se la tragaron…

Pasos a mis espaldas. Mis pies se plantan en el suelo. ¡Muévete!. No puedo. ¡Estupida!¡ este es el momento en que debes correr!. Nada. Se acerca. Mi pulso se dispara. Mis manos sudan. Demasiado cerca. Solo escucho mi errática respiración. Hay alguien detrás mío. El aire se atora en mi garganta. Siento una opresión en mi pecho. Me toca. Frio en mi cuello. ¿Qué hago?. Mi cuerpo tiembla. ¡Haz algo!. Armándome de valor. Entonces giro mi cuerpo de manera brusca para enfrentarme a lo que sea. Nada.

No puede ser… juro que alguien me estaba siguiendo… sentí su frio tacto en mi cuello y todo. No pude haberme imaginado todo eso… o si? Con lo paranoica que estoy mi imaginación puede hacerme creer cualquier cosa… me digo a mi misma, si, debe ser por que estoy asustada y ya imagino cosas donde no las hay…

Pero comienzo a escuchar pasos nuevamente, viniendo de distintas direcciones a la vez… mi corazón comienza a martillar descontrolado, mi cuerpo entero se tensa… esto no puede ser mi imaginación… trato de hacer a un lado al nudo en mi garganta que me impide hablar y digo como puedo…

-¿Quien esta ahí? – silencio… y mas silencio….

Nada… ya no se oye nada… el viento cesó, los asquerosos ruidos de los roedores en la basura ya no se oyen, el callejón se volvió aun mas sombrio… ya me esta costando respirar y comienzo a marearme… debo salir de aquí.

Suspiro pesadamente trando de calmarme, obligo a mis pies moverce, me doy la vuelta para seguir con mi camino y me congelo, mi corazón que latia a toda prisa se detiene y dejo de respirar, frente a mí esta, el… el chico del vip… se encuentra a solo un metro de distancia, inmóvil, como yo, mirándome, no alcanzo a ver sus ojos porque las sombras no lo permiten, parece oculto en ellas… su mirar vuelve a hipnotizarme, y me estremesco por dentro… acaso el estaba haciéndome volver loca con sus pisadas?, pero entonces como no lo vi cuando me di la vuelta…? Será un psicópata? O acaso yo estoy volviéndome una loca paranoica y en realidad todo fue producto de mi imaginación….?

Entonces el sacándome de mis pensamiento da un paso hacia mi y mi corazon vuelve a acelerarse como loco, ¿que hago?, querra hacerme daño?. Otro paso. No se que hacer. Otro. Nada solo lo miro. Otro paso y otro y otro hasta que lo tengo casi pegado a mi cuerpo… levanto la vista para descubrir el misterio de sus ojos y… …. Doy uno. Dos. Tres pasos hacia atrás trastabillando, caigo al suelo sin dejar de mirar sus ojos … sus ojos…. que son de un color carmesí intenso… que al verlos por instinto me alejé… no es humano…

Al verme caer hace una mueca, pero se compone al instante, se va acercando lentamente y a medida que el se acerca yo me alejo arrastrándome hacia atrás sin apartar mi vista de el… comienza a acelerar el paso y yo aumento mi arrastre hasta que me pongo como puedo de pie y comienzo a correr… pero no doy mas de 3 pasos que choco contra algo frio y duro… el…

Me agarra de los hombros con sus fuerte y frías manos, y me mira a los ojos con una mirada torturante, que penetra en lo mas profundo de mi ser… y así me pierdo en ella… tal vez este loca, desquiciada y sea completamente irracional, pero mi cuerpo lo desea… mi cabeza solo me dice ¡huye! Pero tan solo porque sus ojos parecen ser de un demonio y es lo que me indico en un principio que no era humano, que me aleje de lo desconocido, que no puedo saber si es hostil o no… pero los seres humanos no somos todos hostiles, tal vez haya personas mas demoniacas que lo que el parece ser… Ahora con su tacto frio como el hielo e inconcebible rapidez no me queda ninguna duda que humano no es. Pero sus ojos… esos increíbles carmesís que en un principio te alejan por instinto, pero si miras fijamente y te pierdes en ellos como yo lo hice, puedes ver que no hay peligro… que no intenta hacerme daño… que hay algo oscuro en ellos pero hace lo posible por resistirse y no permitir que le tema… que hay deseo… mucho deseo… como los debe haber en los míos…

Mis labios se van hacercando sin que yo haya enviado el mensaje de moverme a mi cerebro… el me mira intensamente y luego a mis labios… nuestros labios se rosan, ese simple contacto envio miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo… deseandolo aun mas… el dio una fuerte inspiración llenándose de mi aroma y aplasto su labios en los míos… frio y calor, hielo y fuego comenzaron una batalla… una delisiosa batalla…

De repente suelta un gruñido y siento algo frio, duro y húmedo en mi espalda y dolor… una pared… me tenia acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo… dejo mis labios y su rostro tenia una expresión de dolor y sus ojos ardían de lujuria… y fue cuando escuche su vos… cargada de furia y deseo…. pero sonando como música para oídos…

-soy un mounstruo- recorriendo con sus manos mi cuerpo… dejando fuego por donde pasaban a pesar de ser frías como la nieve…

-no lo eres- le digo… porque debe estar culpandose por el dolor que me causo al estamparme contra la pared pero ese dolor aunque parezca enfermizo fue de lo mas exitante… no me importa el dolor mientras su cuerpo no se aparte del mío…

-te lastime- me dice, sin dejar de tocarme, parece estar teniendo una batalla interna

-no lo hiciste, solo me lastimaras si te alejas de mi- le digo… estoy tan perdida en el… ya ni me reconozco… no se de donde salieron esas palabras… de mi razón seguro que no… entonces….de mi corazón?

No me permitió pensar mas ya que volvió a devorar mis labios con frenesí, abrió mi tapado de un tirón haciendo volar sus botones, luego quito mi blusa de la misma manera desgarrándola, y comenzó a besar y lamer mi cuello hasta que sentí algo filoso…. donde el lamia…

-que eres? - Le pregunte jadeando, aunque ya me estaba dando una idea… en respuesta lamio mi cuello y luego sentí ese filo, mejor dicho ese doble filo ya que parecían dos dagas haciendo presión hundiéndose cada ves mas en mi piel, pero sin llegar a transpasarla….

-que piensas que soy? Dilo… - me dice con su aterciopelada vos…

-vampiro- solo digo

-tienes miedo? – me pregunta

-no-

-tendrias que tenerlo- me dice y continua besando y lamiendo mi cuello, mis hombros, arranca mi corpiño y toma un pezón en su boca haciendo maravillas con su lengua en el… gemido tras gemido salen de mis labios… y vuelve a ellos que estaban impasientes por sentir los suyos… mientras me enbriaga con su dulce sabor su mano comienza a descender y me toma del muslo haciéndome levantar una pierna que hace enredarla en su cadera… se presiona mas ami, para que sienta su erección en mi cuerpo… y comienza a moverse descontrolado haciendo friccion la cual me enciende totalmente…

-puedo oler desde aqui el aroma de tu sexo emborrachándome de deseo- me dice al oído y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mi falda y bragas desaparecen de mi cuerpo y siento algo helado deslizarce por mi vagina… sus dedos… dos de ellos… entran y salen a un ritmo lento y torturante…. volviendome completamente loca…

Retira sus dedos, haciéndome ambicionar mas, los lleva a su boca probándome y veo sus colmillos cuando la habre… y no pude mas….

-tómame ya! Soy tuya… haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero tómame, te nesecito ya! – le digo ardiendo de lujuria

-no sabes cuanto te deseo, cuantas veces anhele este momento, hace mas de lo que te imaginas que vengo ocultándome en tu sombra, en tus pasos, en cada lugar donde estas… - me dice con pasión en su mirada… y me besa con una intensidad indescriptible, levanta mi otra pierna y las envuelvo en su cintura, el ya esta con sus pantalones y ropa interior por sus tobillos, su gran erección roza mi entrada…

Entra de un solo golpe soltando un gruñido, mis manos se aferran a su cabello tirando de el con cada embestida… comienza a acelerar el ritmo embistiéndome salvajemente, agarra mis manos que estaban en su cabello y las estampa contra la pared con una de sus manos sosteniéndolas por encima de mi cabeza y ya estoy al borde…. El comienza a lamer mi cuello y puedo sentir, sus ansias, su deseo de probarme….sus colmillos rozándome…

-ha ..zlo mue…r..de…me…-le digo entre gemidos

Gruñido. Estrellas. Cielo. Dolor. Relax. Éxtasis total…

Cuando mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo le dije lo que venia peguntándome desde un principio…

-¿cual es tu nombre? –

Silencio…..

Hasta que un gran eructo fue lo que recibí como respuesta… seguido de risas…

Y ahí se fue al carajo mi fantasía…

Ambos miramos en dirección de donde provenían las risas y de donde vino el eructo… y lo vimos…

-Emmet!- gritamos Edward y yo a la vez, gracias a dios mi tapado todavía estaba puesto…

Edward se separo de mi, subiendo sus pantalones y yo cerré mi tapado sosteniéndolo con mis brazos cruzados ya que los botones ya no existían… y de pronto Jazz, Rose y Alice también aparecieron riéndose a carcajada los pendejos…

-oh! Mué..rde..me !- Emmet dijo imitando mi vos de sexo

-¿cual es tu nombre?- imito luego….y yo estaba roja de la verguanza y rabia.

-¿acaso no recuerdas su nombre? – siguió Emmet diciendo y riéndose- ¿que le pasa chicos?-

-¿que mierda están haciendo aquí? – dijo furioso Edward y todos comenzaron a reir mas fuerte descocándose de la risa…. Porque Edward lleva puesto unos patéticos colmillos de plástico y la vos le sale toda sesosa… dios sabe todo el esfuerzo que hice durante la fantasia para no reirme… use a pleno toda mi imaginación, porque se esforzó el pobre… estuve un mes insistiéndole en hacer esta locura… pero le dije al tonto que se comprara uno de esos que se pegan al colmillo y parecen mas reales… pero dijo que se iba a meter tanto en el papel que me los iba a terminar enterrando en mi cuello de verdad… y tenia razón, esa tonta dentadura de plástico habrá dejado alguna marca en mi cuello ya que me mordió demasiado al acabar…

-¿que rayos haces con eso en la boca Edward?- pregunta Emmet entre carcajadas

Edward se lo quita y le dice…

-hace cuanto que están aquí? Que tanto vieron? –

-Jasper fue quien respondió- tranquilo Edward solo saliamos del boliche, Alice nos hizo tomar este camino y solo escuchamos el "muérdeme" y lo que vino despues pero solo escuchamos, no pensábamos ponernos a mirar… pero luego de escuchar el "como te llamas" el tonto de Emm no pudo aguantar sus ganas de fastidiar e izo acto de presencia…. – y se descompuso de la risa al terminar de hablar…

-Tu! – salto diciendo Edward señalando con el dedo a Alice – tu fuiste la que los trajo aquí! – Alice inmediatamente se esconde detrás de Jazz… no se como puede mantenerse en pie despues de todo lo que bebió….

-porque dices eso Edward, le contaste?- pregunte

-no! claro que no, pero en la disco tuve que ser su niñero toda la noche y en un momento se me cayo la dentadura del bolsillo y comenzó a torturarme toda la noche haciéndome preguntas que no respondí y como yo no me acerque ni a saludarte se incrementaron mas sus preguntas volviéndome loco toda la noche… yo no le dije nada pero creo que lo dedujo la muy bruja…- dijo Edward …

-diste en blanco hermanito! Oh Bella! es obvio que algo como esto tenias pensado… tu y tu obsecion por los vampiros… y lo del callejón pura suerte, se que era una de tus fantacias hacerlo en un callejón, y bueno di con este y acerte, pero tendrías que haber elegido uno mas oscuro… aquí hay muchas luces…- dice Alice muy tranquila pudiendo hablar todavía

Mierda si, pero como que me da miedito la oscuridad… pero mi imaginación fue fantástica… hasta sentí miedo de verdad…

-Alguien puede explicarme de que están hablando? – pregunta Emmet… dios puede ser lento a veces…

- que Bella y Edward estaban jugando al vampiro que caza a la humana… - dice Rose rodándole los ojos Emm

-por eso lo de tus ojos rojos? crei que estabas drogado- Emmet realmente es tonto, Edward antes de salir de la disco se puso las lentillas en el baño…

Edward rodo los ojos y dijo – ya basta, ¿contentos? ya saben todo, no jodan mas…

-ya me imaginaba que algo extraño había aquí… cuando te hice saber que Edward se encontraba en el vip parecías como si nunca lo hubieses visto… ya estaba dudando de tu salud mental…- me dice Jazz… y si… ahí fue el comienzo de la fantasía… mi misterioso y sexy vampiro…

-basta! No jodan! Y larguemosnos de aquí- les grito

Y comenzamos a caminar hacia el campus… en el camino no parábamos de escuchar a Rose y Alice decir…

Alice- muérdeme Jazz!

Rose- muérdeme Emmet!

Alice- cual es tu nombre mi sexy vampiro? – dirijiendose a Jazz

Rose-cual es tu nombre mi caliente vampirote? – dirijiendose a Emm

Emmet- muérdeme mi Eddy! - y así siguieron muérdeme, muérdeme, muerdeme, muerdeme

Y mas muérdeme… creo que nunca se van a olvidar de eso….

Hace tres años que Edward y yo somos novios… nos amamos como locos… esta es la primer fantacia algo loca que Edward me hizo realidad... no salió perfecta, ni las cosas que escogimos fueron de lo mas sexy y emocionante pero con nuestra imaginación, amor y compromiso sentimos esa sensilla aventurilla a flor de piel... tan real como nuestro amor...

Los chicos iban delante nuestro sin parar de bromear y nosotros un poco mas alejados detrás de ellos caminando mas lento abrazados como dos tontos enamorados ya casi llegando al campus...

-entonces... que sigue mi Bella Bartender? – me pregunta Edward

Mmm ... – Hombre lobo! – le digo

-que? Grita demasiado fuerte llamando nuevamente la atencion de nuestros queridos amigos quienes pararon sus orejas como viejas chusmas...

-ni hablar! No pienso ponerme un traje todo peludo o pegarme pelos por todo el cuerpo o lo que sea y pretender que eso sea exitante! Son perros bella! no puedes querer hacerlo con un perro!

Y nuestro amigos yo incluida por mi ocurrencia comenzamos a destornillarnos de la risa...

:::

:::

**FIN.**

::::

::::

**que tal? gusto o no gusto? Reviews porfis! **

**Besotes! **

***perdón la ortografía! no lo revise! ups!**

::::

::::


End file.
